Awakening in Fiction
by Anvast
Summary: Self-insert. Put a young man in Fire Emblem, give him a bit of training, and let him adjust a year before chapter one. Then proceed to change the story. Let's go have fun. In need of better title.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I wanted to do some****thing to pass time at work. And I felt inspired after remembering a few fanfics I read recently and not so recently...mostly not recently.**

**I read a SI for FE:PoR which was amazing and more recently even though about a month of two ago I caught up on Asleep, which a lot of you should read. You'd all be surprised at the good SI's located in the Fire Emblem section and I suggest you all go searching for some of them.**

**I don't own FE, or any other major games. So let's go ahead and get this done and have fun.**

* * *

><p>"Wake up, kid." A gruff voice, who is that?<p>

"Get up, before I decide to drag your ass out of bed." Again, the voice sounded vaguely familiar.

I blink rapidly as I squint my eyes, light was coming in through a window and someone was sitting to my right. My back ached, but I could tell I was in some sort of bed.

"Look here, the mysterious sleeping kid finally awakens." I turn my head to the voice, my vision slowly clearing up.

I couldn't help but blink a few times in confusion as I look at the man before me.

"Kenway?" I ask, confused while he simply grins a bit.

"You kid, got lucky. But we have some things in common, you and I." He said as he stood up and pushed his chair away with his foot.

He walked around the room a bit, as if thinking.

The room itself was plain, extremely so. Wood floors, a single wooden doors, bare wood walls, a single lamp by the bedside, atop a wooden table.

"Here's how it is, kid." He said as he pointed to me. "I died, you died. I was given a bit of time to help you. Train I guess you could say."

Dead? I'm dead?

"Wait...I'm dead?"

He shook his head. "Not so much as dead, as you probably not really the person you were before. Let me think, what's your name, kid?"

He grinned as he saw confusion dawn on my face. "Outrealmer, that's what you and I are here. And the reason you don't remember your name is simple, you lost it when you came here."

"But I remember schools, and cars, and cities, and roads, and.." He stopped me from continuing.

"Yes, I know. But, let me talk and we'll cut this short. Okay, lad?" Edward said, and I simply nodded as he pulled his chair back to the bed and sat down.

He scratched at his beard a bit before beginning his speech.

"Okay, lad. You in some way or form died, and a conscious part of you split off from the original. Now let me explain where you are, you are in Southtown, in Ylisse. I take it you understand that much." I nod, still confused. Maybe this was a dream, a really weird dream. Maybe alcohol induced.

"Now, my job before I fully pass on is to train you, teach you a few skills, show you the ropes as you could say." Edward stood and moved toward the door. "I won't be here long, just long enough to teach, then poof, gone."

"Whatever life you think you had, or thought you had, or whatever you remember. It's gone, done. The rest of you might be here, or you could just be an offshoot. But hey, we need to give you a name. "

I look startled as he looks back at me, expectantly. He wants an answer.

"J... B..." A name, I need a name. "B-bel..." I wince my head aching as I tried to sound something out. "B-belzac."

He grins. "Happy birthday then lad, you just began your life." He said as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

* * *

><p>"Alright lad, it's been two months. You've gotten get at running and climbing." Edward said with a grin as we stood in front of the cathedral in town.<p>

His idea of training had been having me run errands for the people and other odd jobs but with certain tasks.

One job had me delivering milk, but during the job I had to avoid Edward and prevent him from tackling me to the ground and stealing the milk. Another job was washing the windows of the cathedral, I ended up scaling the building's outer walls as I washed.

"Thank you." Kenway grinned at that.

"And now, we begin your real training." He laughed as he pulled out a cutlass and tossed me a second one.

"Ready lad, cause I'm more of a hands-on teacher." I nodded before steeling myself as he lunged forward.

"I hate you." It had ended before I knew it, cuts littered my body and clothing. I never stood a chance as Kenway wildly attacked with a keen precision. It had grace but it was wild and unrefined. His years of fighting on the seas proved more than enough to best disciplined soldiers.

He helped me through the inn and up the stairs, where he simply shoved me toward the bed.

"You're a bastard, you know that?" I growled out as I stumbled to the bed and fell over onto it.

He simply laughed and shook his head before leaving and closing the door.

Every strike I made he simply dodged and parried, and every strike he made was swift, and easily redirected me before he moved in for a second decisive one.

I rolled onto my side and stared out at the sky before pulling the woolen sheet over me.

* * *

><p>A year had passed, no bandit attack, nothing. I groaned out as I stretched and sat up on the rough bed.<p>

I looked out at the town and sighed. I had grown accustomed to the area, and the lack necessities from my old life.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed, and slid on leather boots and a grey tunic. Kenway had payed for everything I owned, and hopefully today I could repay him with money from some of the jobs I took around town.

I looked over at the mirror I had procured from the traveling merchant, Anna, not too long ago. My dark brown hair was no long short, but fell down to shoulder length and I had stubble upon my face that made me resemble my mentor greatly.

I grinned and shook my head before making my way to the door.

Once down stairs I was greeted by the inn keeper, Geoff.

"Oi, Belzac, if it ain't my favorite house guest. Kenway left a package with me for ya last night." The big man said with a grin, as he reach under the counter and pulled out a large package wrapped in a blanket and tied with rope.

"That's unusual for the old man." Really unusual, he usually always met me in the mornings before training or practice.

"Well open it up, he said you'd understand what it's for." The man laughed as he slid it to me.

I nodded as I pulled a knife from my belt and quickly cut the ropes. I slowly unfurled the blanket and I couldn't help my breathe being caught as I looked down at the outfit.

The package had contained an outfit similar to Edward's, an Assassin's robe. To the left of it, a bracer and a book. I took a breathe to steady myself as I reached for the book.

Geoff's confusion evident as he looked at my grief stricken face.

_'You knew this day was coming, lad. I've passed, and I trained you well. This past year and half was an eye opener for me, it helped me ease my regrets. Belzac, you were like a second son, though I'd never tell you to your face. And I'm not one for long winded letters, but I left my bracer and had my robe refitted, it should do you well. Just remember the Tenets, and do me proud.'_

At the bottom another note was hastily scribbled it seemed.

_Don't you dare start you crying either, or I'll come back and beat your ass. You're a Kenway now in all but blood, so act it.'_

Despite my eyes watering, I could help but smile before I laughed. A few stray tears slipping through.

I slid Geoff the letter as I grabbed the outfit and headed back to my room. I threw the book onto the bed before looking at the mirror.

I stripped to my boxers and slowly I began putting on the outfits.

Sliding on the brown pants first, then the coat, and finally the belts, sash, and boots. I couldn't help but grin as I looked at myself.

I slid the bracer onto my arm as I looked down to the book.

He already left a letter, what was the book for?

_'Belzac, you should look around outside of town, you'll be in for a treat. Sincerely, a friend.'_

I blinked as I looked at the book, the rest of the pages blank.

I shook my head as I found a satchel on my side to place it in.

"Oi, you look like old Edward for sure with that hood up." Geoff laughed as he looked on from the door way.

I grinned, he was right in a way.

"Come on, lad. Let's get you some food before you go about your day."

"Whatever you say old timer." The old man merely laughed.

* * *

><p>Two months have passed and I'm starting to think that book was lying.<p>

I haven't found anything, aside from another bracer with a hidden blade. Nothing unusual, the book even had more lines that appeared. _'Keep looking.'_

Looking for what!

There's nothing out here except trees, grass, and a unconscious woman...

I stopped in my tracks, unconscious woman?

Sure enough, laying in the grass was a woman with indigo hair and wearing a dark cloak with golden lines.

Robin? Maybe I should wake her.

"Hey, miss. It's not safe to sleep in the middle of nowhere."

A incoherent mumble and she rolled onto her side.

I sighed, before reached over and gently shaking her shoulder.

"Chrom... Don't..." She spoke quietly as she opened her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes.

She blinked a few times before she fully looking at me.

"You're... Not Chrom." She said surprised, which surprised me. Isn't she supposed to have amnesia?

"No, I'm not this Chrom your're looking for. But are you okay?" I asked as I held out my hand to her.

She nodded as I helped her up, looking at me for a minute.

"You have a very intriguing outfit, sir."

I chuckled. "Well, it is unusual."

She looked around a bit, confusion on her face. "Is something wrong, miss?"

She furrowed her brow and sighed before turning toward me.

"A friend was supposed to meet me here." She looks so sad, I kind of want to give her a hug.

I just realized she's a good bit taller than I am. Am I the shortest person in the world or something? The villagers are taller than me too.

She seemed to gather her wits as she looked back towards Southtown and gained a thoughtful look.

"My name is Ashe, sir. What is yours?" She turned to face me with a smile. Lady, you have no idea how hot you are...

"Belzac Kenway at your service, miss Ashe." I said with a small smile and a bow.

"Well, Kenway why don't we continue our conversation in town, maybe I'll run into my friend there." Robin... I mean Ashe, said sweetly.

"Gladly."

* * *

><p>This doesn't make sense. She said she was meeting a friend, and was apparently expecting Chrom to be there. She seems confused by my presence as well, uncertain.<p>

"Belzac, would you mind staying at the inn with me, till my friend arrives? I could use a companion." She spoke as we walked the stone streets.

Would that make this timeline A or B...if so could this be a C? Too much possibility not enough actual information.

Wait she's looking at me, is she expecting an answer... Oh, she is!

"It's fine Ashe, I have a permanent residence in the inn."

Her eyebrow's rose at that, though I can't tell if the other one did since her hair covers one of her eyes.

"Permanent residence?" She repeated to me.

"Yea, been here for about two years now." She looks even more confused now as we near the inn.

She seems to let that go, and looks me over as she places her hand on the inn's door.

"Do you have a weapon?"

Does she know about the attack? I narrow my eyes at her as I nod, she is definitely not amnesiac if she does.

"I have a sword in my room." I answer as she nods before pushing the door open.

It's about late noon right now, no one is at the inn, not many travelers have passed through later.

"Oy, Kenway get your butt over here and introduce your lady friend to me!" Geoff shouted across the empty room and I simply waved back as I strolled across the room to the counter he was wiping down.

Ashe on the other hand had a slight blush dusting her face as she followed behind me.

"Geoff, you old berserker, you. This fine young woman, is Ashe. Ashe, this old coot, is Geoff." I said with a grin as she smiled and gave a polite hello and Geoff gave a rather impolite hello and laughed.

"Since when did you start bringing ladies back with ya?" He grinned at me and I shook my head.

"Since I found her on the plains and couldn't leave her there, there's been brigands lately." I answered back and the old man had a solemn look on his face now.

"If I were only twenty years younger, we'd have no brigands round here." Ashe tensed a bit at the word brigands.

"So what can I-" Whatever Geoff was about to say was interrupted as the door was kicked open and a few man came through.

"Alright boys, grab the gold and torch everything else. If it shines take it as well!" The man up front yelled as he waved his axe around.

Only three guys, all wielding axes, and Geoff was stomping towards him. The old man easily towered them, but he was unarmed.

"Oy, you lads get out of my inn, before you get taught proper manners." The inn keeper growled as he stood in front of the brigands.

"Look at this here, old coot thinks he can stop us." The front most brigand grinned before he turned and chunked his axe at Geoff.

To my surprise, Ashe's, and the brigrands the old man caught it, before throwing it back and embedding it in the front most bandit's chest.

I blinked in surprise, but it wasn't long lived as the other two rushed the old man who took a cut across his chest and was almost gutted.

"Whoa, whoa!" I ran forward and crouched by my friend. "If we give you the gold will you leave?" I asked as I looked at the two from beside Geoff.

"No, we'll still kill 'im for killin our bud." One of the two growled as I stood up and walked to them.

"You won't change your mind?" I asked hopefully.

The brigand scowled before raising his axe upward and preparing to attack me.

"Sorry." I dove forward and flicked my wrists back as two blades extended out and caught one brigand in the neck and the other the forehead.

Don't lose it, stomach. Just breathe. I grimaced though as I pull the hands back and felt the wet cold blood on them. I tensed as I turned to Geoff and Ashe.

Screams erupted outside and the tactician looked at me before nodding and running out the door.

The old man made his way into a chair and I winced at the gash on him. "You need help." I stated as he scoffed at me. "Not a damn healer in this town, sides, I used to be a berserker."

"You're still a man, you'll die from blood loss!" I all but yelled at him, I was still tense from killing those two on he floor. I got lucky, they didn't know I had weapons.

"And you just had your first kill, so don't preach to me boy. Besides, not a healer in this town." He said the last part quietly...

But there was one... Lissa was here with Chrom...

The inn keeper almost jumped as I rushed past him up the stairs and came soaring back down and out the door cutlass on my side.

I sprinted through the streets, I knew not where Ashe was but she'd be fine if she found Chrom. I needed to find Lissa, she could heal the old man.

The clashing of swords drew my attention and sound of hooves on stone directed me. There she was with Frederick, the paladin protecting her as she finished healing people.

I steeled my resolve as I was about to do something insane.

I sprinted forward and lifted the girl up and ran. Her scream alerting Frederick and the paladin following after me, spear in hand.

Outrunning a horse wasn't possible but turning into the smaller narrower alleyways of the town allowed me to avoid his close strikes which almost caught me.

I spotted the inn ahead and took off running, the only thing that could stop me...Frederick blocking my path.

"Unhand the princess, or face my lance, thief!" He declared as I glared back up at him, and Lissa didn't say a word as she shook in my arms.

"A man needs help in there! And she's a healer!" My shout only caused him to scoff.

"Likely story! You're just a brigand who wishes to ransom the princess of Ylisse." He growled out.

Lissa however calmed down and looked up at me, she must have seen something in my eyes or face however as she looked back at Frederick and shook her head.

"What if I go in by myself?" She asked and we both looked at her out of confusion or disbelief.

"Milady! He attempted to kidnap you!" The paladin shouted as I let the healer go and I stared at her, pulling my hood down.

"Then come with me Frederick, if someone's hurt they need help." She said fiercely, quite the contrary from the bubbly personality she is portrayed with.

The paladin grunted as he lowered his lance and dismounted his horse. He glared once more before following the young girl inside.

I sat on the ground and simply stared at my bloody hands. It felt like hours passed as I waited, an endless wait to learn of the old berserker's fate.

"Are you Kenway?" A spear pointed at my face, by none other then Frederick with Lissa standing behind him. Tears were going down her face.

"Yes." I answered, though I knew no good news was coming.

"I see," The spear lowered as Frederick turned away. "Sir Geoff has passed, he informed us to pass a message that he'd leave everything to you."

Lissa looked disheartened as I stood with a scowl. I pulled my hood over my head before nodding to the two and walking away.

This group of brigands belonged to Garrick, and I knew right where he would be, and he would pay when I got there.

* * *

><p>Don't fall... Don't fall...<p>

Climbing up the Cathedral's walls, and moving around the side had been a tedious effort. But the vantage point allowed me to overlook the cities square.

I would guess that the guy in all blue with the white cape was Chrom from this distance...which meant the darker person beside him throwing lightning everywhere was Robin.

My breath hitched as I almost fell, losing my grip on the decorative designs on the wall.

I'm almost out of time... Sidle across the ledge... Jump, grab onto the decorative statue extending out from the wall... Vault over it...

Okay, I was above Boss number 1, Garrick, or the idiot ass-hole.

And here comes Chrom, good timing prince-y.

"Here, Sheepy, Sheepy! Come to the slaughter!" The barbarian shouted as he waved his hand-axe about, in what I could only assume manic glee.

"You've harmed innocents here!" Chrom said as he strolled forward across the bridge his sword held at his side... And his cape billowing.

That's a good way to look heroic. But, you two just keep talking and when he lets go of that axe... I'll secure a kill.

Garrick simply laughed before chunking his axe, the spinning weapon flying forward faster than I thought it could.

Chrom wasted no time dodging and getting out of it's path as it seemed to boomerang back around toward the bandit.

"Don't ya see now, sheepy. You'll never take down the mighty Garrick!" The man shouted laughing as he threw the axe once more.

Okay... Jump!

As I fell it felt like things began to slow down.

I noticed Ashe looking up toward me, her eyes wide as she stared on. Chrom's head also flicking upward as he noticed my decent, the axe narrowly missing him this time.

Garrick's laughter and boasting however ended as I collided with him, a foot and knee digging into his back as a blade slide into his neck with the flick of a wrist.

He collapsed forward with me on top of him, the hidden blade retracting as I relaxed my hand. Standing from the kill and walking to the man's side, I rolled him onto his back.

I felt compelled to, and I didn't know whether to be surprised or unnerved as he had a meloncholy smile upon his lips.

"May you find peace in death... Bastard." Looking at my bloody hand though, my body finally caught up to what happened.

Stomach churning, queasy... I rushed to the railing by the bridge and vomited.

Chrom still looking on in shock as he stood stock still, confused.

And Ashe rushing to my side and patting my back, whatever she was saying lost on me as I felt bile rise in my throat once more.

The sound of hooves stampeding across the bridge caused me to look up as I felt my stomach lighten. Riding across the bridge and stopping beside Chrom was Frederick, with Lissa riding behind him.

He spoke quietly with the prince before looking my way, a glare present on his face.

Ashe stayed quiet beside me as the two seemed to have a quiet argument, I could only guess at context from here, but it seemed from Frederick's grimace and Chrom's small smirk as he headed towards us it was most likely similar to the game's recruitment convo.

"Greetings, I'm Chrom, leader of the Shepards. I wish to thank you two for helping us with these bandits, you saved Ylissean lives, and for that you have my thanks." The prince said with a smile as he stood there.

He looked heroic, and his confidence was inspiring at the least.

Ashe smiled at the bluenette. "My name is Ashe, a Tactician." She announced proudly before nudging me, and Chrom seemed to notice as he looked at me with a small smile.

"Belzac Kenway." I answered gruffly, spitting into the river below. I could still taste the bile.

"You have interesting attire there, Belzac." I can honestly say I'll enjoy the informality from him.

Frederick dismounted and walked over, stading to Chrom's right. A rather imposing figure as he towered over us, his eyes set into a glare as his face was devoid of expression.

"I've never seen an outfit of that kind in all my years, nor the style of blade at his side." The wary and over-cautious man spoke. "Perhaps you could tell us where you acquired such things. And how you seemingly killed the man without the blade if what milord says is true."

Can his eyes get narrower, they're almost closed now.

"He's an outrealmer. I assume that is correct." We all turned to look at Ashe now, Frederick a stare of suspicion, Chrom a look of intrigue, and Lissa... Looking like she'll burst in excitement.

Personal space has been invaded, back away. Looking eye to eye with Lissa, hands up trying to make a small bit of distance as I step back.

"What'sitlike?Doyouhavegoodfood?Oh!How'dyougethere?" She spouted quickly, her eyes... Sparkling?

"Uh...verydiverseandwierd!Iwouldliketothinkwedo!Ihavenocluehonestly." Now I felt put on spot as the stares turned to me. Ashe looked like she would laugh any minute, and Chrom looked amazed, while Frederick just... Furrowed his brow?

Chrom however cleared his throat, Lissa seemingly ignoring him.

"And pray tell, miss. How could you have know that?" Frederick interrupted the prince as he stared down at the tactician.

Chrom looks annoyed now, wish I had a camera.

"Your cloak is of Grimleal design, perhaps you're a spy or assassin set to dispose of milord or get close to him." Frederick ground out as he moved to tower over the shorter woman.

"Frederick!" Chrom said, appearing offended.

"They saved lives here, despite no needing to help us. My heart says that's enough." The prince said sternly.

"And your mind, milord? Will you not heed it's counsel as well?" The paladin asked.

Before a more long winded arguement begins, a villager just happens to show up... At the perfect moment...

Who the hell is this guy anyway, I've never seen him... the town isn't that big really.

"Milord, please! You must stay the night! " The excited yell almost makes me jump. "We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!"

He seems extremely happy despite... you know, a bandit raid.

"A generous offer, and no doubt your hospitality is grand." Frederick began as as Lissa was ranting right behind him about what foods she wanted.

"But, we need to hurry back to Ylisstol I'm afraid." The paladin said kindly... He can appear nice at least.

"Wait! what?!" That was a shriek if I ever heard one.

The clearing of a throat, though the two behind him don't seem to notice causes the prince to sigh.

"I would like to invite both of you to join the Shepards. Your tactics are astonishing Ashe, you have an amazing skill. And you Belzac, have a unqiue way of taking down enemies.." I turn to walk away, the old man left his inn to me and...

"Well, if my friend here joins, I'll be happy to help." Ashe all but yanks my back by my arm, a devilish smirk on her face.

Damn woman! What are you doing?!

I look at Chrom, then her... Then Chrom again...

He really looks excited... why me?

"Fine."

"Great!" The Prince said a large smile on his face. "We can always use more men. We're honestly in dire need."

* * *

><p>Great, I'm a Shepard. Is that what I'm going to be doing? Attempting to save people while running around dressed as an assassin? Wonderful... The irony, honestly.<p>

"You never did explain how you killed that bandit." Frederick said from behind me as we finished setting camp on the dirt road.

I jumped out of surprise and lept forward before turning to face him. Lord, he scared me. I had an hand over my chest, and my heart was beating a hundred miles per hour.

"Of Frederick..." I calmed down a bit after taking a few breaths.

"Well you see, I have a nice little weapon... but it's hidden." And that doesn't seem the right thing to say as he glares at me.

"How about I just show you?"

"Oh, please do."

A quiet click as I flex my hand and out comes the hidden blade.

The surprise on everyone's faces is incredible.

"A fascinating weapon, how did you come by it." Frederick says

"Belonged to my teacher... And he... Attained it from a former acquaintance." Simple answer, but the wary-look is back.

"Very well then. Sleep well, I've got my eye on you two after-all." Thank you not-so-subtle-threat, love you too Freddy.

I don't feel too hungry after today, and seeing the others around the campfire, and Lissa's face scrunched in disgust I could only guess they were eating the bear.

I shook my head and found a tree close by, sitting down and leaning back against it, I pulled m hood forward more and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly no idea what I'm doing here, bored at work and wanted to pass time and get some ideas out of my head. Anywho, reviews, tips, critique is all welcome. I need it after all. Thanks for reading if ya did, and hope to see you all next chapter.<strong>

**I know some of you are thinking, the first boss went down to quick! Well to bad...cause he dies quick in the game...real quick. Unless you play Lunatic or Lunatic+... So expect the hard and long bosses later on and I'll try to get some humor in the next few chapters... All stories need funny moments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here's chapter two. Wasn't sure what to do here but eh, maybe the next chapter will be long since it will include more of the shepards.**

**Don't own Fire Emblem or Assassin's Creed, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>"Kenway, get your ass up!" A yell, and then instant pain in my side.<p>

I let out a yelp as I quickly sit up, turning a glare to the tactician standing over me with a serious expression.

"Woman, did you have to... Is the forest on fire?" Anger lost at the sudden revelation of the burning trees and the smoke billowing into the night sky.

"Yes, now get up Chrom and Lissa need help." Frederick was already gone, so I guess she stayed behind to wake me.

Simply nodding before she helps me to my feet, I motion for her to load the way.

The deeper into the woods we went the thicker the flames became, and soon we could see clear as day as the fires lit the forest around us completely.

I could spot Chrom in the distance, standing protectively in front of Lissa. Sword moving swiftly as he clashed with a Risen warrior.

Frederick was farther off, but I could hear the beat of hooves upon the ground. His form barely visible as he charged at enemies and tore through them with ease.

Realization at how easily he could have gutted me earlier...

Not a good though...

"Okay, we should have reinforcements soon." Looking back over at the woman beside me, I couldn't help but stare wide-eyed.

So she did know what was happening. She muttered to herself some more before shaking her head and looking back at me.

"Kenway, protect Lissa while I go help Chrom." The tactician ordered as she pulled her tome from her cloak.

She rushed forward throwing bolts of thunder as she progressed, knocking back a few of the enemies near Chrom.

Shaking my head I turn and rush to Lissa, staff in her hands, she can't fight anything... At least not any time soon.

"Salutations milady, you have the wondrous opportunity of having my devilishly handsome self guard you from these heathens." I mock bow as I pull my cutlass free.

I see the smallest hints of a smile as she relaxes a bit and I take a stance in front of her.

"Thanks." All right, she's a bit calmer. Now maybe if I'm lucky, Chrom, Robin, and Frederick will kill everything.

Or not, move, jump back. Okay, one zombie made it past.

It has an axe, so advantage me. Don't get hit though.

The thing growls at me before raising it's axe once more, and moving forward rather quickly.

Fast zombies! Move! Move! Move!

An overhand swing, a narrow miss... and the axe just went completely into the ground.

If that had hit... I'd have bee cleaved in two.

The stare ever present on the undead fighter as it started to pry the axe from the ground.

On the bright side... At least is was ignoring Lissa... Shit.

It's gaze turn to the cleric, she seemed to freeze as it moved towards her slowly.

Crap... Crap... Crap...

Lunge!

Hey, I hit him!

...

It's not dead...

Well...at least he'll I'll die saving someone...

"Move you idiot!"

Wait... What?!

I could only stare as a lance struck the Risen in the neck and carried him a few feet away before dropping him.

I could only stare as the rider in red armor trotted back to me.

"You alright?" A nod was my only response as I simply stared on.

I have to be the luckiest S.O.B. for Sully to show up and save my ass right now.

Now where's the fancy-pants archer?

Ah spotted, here he comes out of breath and about to fall over.

"Fair lady," Taking a breath, attempting to stand straighter as he speaks. "Let these warriors wage war! A woman such as yourself only needs to wage love."

Does he seriously think... Wow... He's a lot more... I don't know what to call him.

"The hell..." Now she looks confused as she stares down at the archer, I can't blame her either.

"Are you intrigued, my lady? Of course you are, tis only natural. I am a myth and Legend! I, who strides across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the 'arch' in 'Archer'! My name, dear lady, is Vi-."

"Sorry. No time for this, Ruffles. Onward!"

"Virion! Er... My name is Virion. W-wait! Where are you going?" Poor, poor, delusion Virion. "Pray! At least tell me your name!"

She stopped, I look over to Lissa and she seems just as confused and surprised.

"Sully." Doesn't she seem uncertain now. "...and I'm a Shepard!"

"Sully!" The archer proclaims, he seems very dramatic. "How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly."

A deep breath, and he seems more confident now. "Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?"

I don't know if I can handle this...

Lissa looks... Well confused for one, and Sully is simply staring in disbelief.

"Will I what?" Oh, her face is red, and she is definitely not blushing. Angry woman with spear, I feel a bit scared for the man.

"Oh wait... I get it... This is a joke." The aggression in her voice is unmistakable. "And when I put my boot through your face- that's the punch line!"

"I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming." How can we have a conversation this long in the middle of battle... In a burning forest.

"Tis common! So please, don't feel pressure to answer right a-."

Wince, ouch. How is he still standing after she just gutted him with her boot?

"G-goodnees, but those shapely legs certainly can kick, can't they..." Please just... I think I'd rather fight than watch this... It's just so... Pathetic.

"Allow me to accompany you at the least! Mine is a cold, empty world without you! I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose..."

Reading this had been one thing, seeing it... I just can't believe she didn't gut him.

"Virion!" Now all eyes are on me. "Sully here seems to be in a hurry, and I'm sure if you helped me protect Lissa here, she would be _most_ grateful."

Lissa was staring at me in horror, while the cavalier gave me a small smile and nodded.

"Then I, the Archest of archers, shall accompany you in protecting this fair maiden!"

The sound of hooves and she was off, Virion's eyes watching her as she rode into the fray.

"Fancy pants, cover me while I get my sword." Which was in the body of a downed Risen, surrounded by two more.

Ugh, my luck.

The two risen stood on both sides of their fallen comrade, waiting. Am I being baited?

"Worry not, for I, Virion, will prevent harm from befalling you my comrade!"

And that is what worries me, Lissa doesn't seem reassured either.

"Hey, be careful Kenway." I waved her off before steeling my own nerves and moving forward.

Two objects which past both sides of my head as I get halfway to the group of risen. Stopping mid run, I turn to see Virion with a grin on his face.

Maybe he wasn't show-boating after all.

I look back and see the two risen now crumpled on the ground, weapons forgotten as they cease moving.

Now I kind of feel incompetent compared to everyone. I've killed maybe three guys... In a year.

Jogging over to the downed corpses, I yank the cutlass from the middle one. At least this doesn't disgust me, the lack of blood is a welcome sight as well.

Shaking my head free of the thoughts, I looked back towards Virion and Lissa. The Archer already speaking of himself it seems, his arms moving about in a dramatic fashion. Lissa though just simply stared back at me for help, before her eyes widened in surprise.

...

Why is she looking over here worriedly? Virion took out the other two risen...

...

With arrows...

...

In the chest...

...

The pain I felt in my side as a dagger caught me unaware, forced me to attemt to shove the now clinging dead warrior away. The vice-grip it had on my shoulder keeping me in place as the small blade twisted in my side.

I'm gonna die...and Lissa is trying to get the Archer's attention...

Oh... He's looking now...

Wait... He's aiming his bow...

...

Is he going to shoot this thing?

...

With me in front of it?!

...

Lissa appears to be screaming...

Feeling light headed...

Maybe... I can... Stab it...

...

Okay twist arm... Flex hand... And palm it's face...

Its grip loosened, and I fell forward, three arrows flying past me as I fell.

Screaming...

Lots of yelling too...

Maybe... I'll just close my eyes for now... Just a short nap...

...

Pain! Pain! Pain!

"Don't you dare close your eyes!" Ah, Lissa, she got over here quickly, and I see Virion standing behind here too.

"Just be still, I'll have you healed in a moment." The normally bubbly girl spoke confidently, her eyes set on the wound and her staff emitting a low hum and light.

So this is what being healed feels like, warm water over a fresh cut... I take it back... It's warm... But I kinda feel like she poured a bottle of peroxide into me... I feel bubbly and fizzy. The tingling...

"I'm terribly sorry, the great Virion usually never misses such a shot." The noble spoke, a tinge of regret in his voice as stood there. He didn't miss, not that I was gonna tell him while I'm on the ground bleeding.

I laid there for several moments, occasionally seeing Virion loose several arrows, the bow's string emitting a quiet twang.

Maybe... I can just... close my eyes slowly... The healing staff is kinda making me sleepy...

"What did I say about your eyes!" Damn it all, Lissa! Don't slap the injured man!

"Uh... Milady, maybe striking your injured companion isn't a good idea..." Thank you, Virion, I forgive you of your trespasses against me.

I grunt and roll my head to the side as the staff stops glowing, it feels like my whole side got numbed. I wince as the tingling sets in, and I move to sit up, almost losing my grip as I put weight onto my right arm.

"Does the numb feeling and the tingling last long?" She must she the annoyance in my face as she smiles slightly, a shake of the head following right after.

"Only the first few times you get healed, this being the first I take it." The blonde answered with a smile.

"Yea." Okay, I'm standing and Lissa is now dusting herself off.

"Are there any more of our 'friends' around?" I groan out as I attempt to pick up my sword, I try at least before Virion helps me.

"Thanks." A curt response, still kind of mad about the Risen not being 'dead'.

"Any time, my good sir."

"It appears all the creatures of vanquished now." Oh hey, Frederick. Could have used the you're awesome powers of tankiness and destruction to save my ass.

Chrom and Ashe stood on the other side of him, both looking tired and ragged. Chrom was covered in sweat and had a tear in his cape, while Ashe simply looked ready to fall over in exhaustion.

And here comes Lucina, strolling up in her Marth persona, looking better than all of us. Guess living in a future where fighting those undead bastards is an everyday occurrence builds up the skill to dispatch them quickly.

"This young man," Frederick gestured the the smaller blue-haired swordsman, "Took out the rest." I stare at the girl, behind the mask, and to my surprise Ashe does as well. Though she had a smirk on her face, one similar to when she tricked me back in Southtown.

"Um, I never got to thank you... For before." The princess began nervously, a small and almost unnoticeable blush on her face. "So... Thank you. You were very brave."

"You saved my sister's life." And in comes the prince of friendliness. "My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

You know, as I tune them out and continue to look at Lucina, who calls herself Marth, I can't help but notice. How does no one recognize the Falchion strapped to her waste, even if part of the blade is red, it's there, plain as day. It's like a slap in the face.

I look at Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa... Well, Lissa is distracted by hero-worship/crushing on her savior. And Chrom is... painstakingly oblvious apparently... But Frederick... Shouldn't Frederick the wary at least be suspicious of her. I mean, Ashe got questioned, I got questioned, but a random stranger who came from the sky is apparently completely fine. This is some bull shit.

Wait... Where did Ashe go?

The indigo haired tactician had vanished, and I turned my head from side to side looking for her.

Sully and Virion were behind me, Virion still trying to whisper things to the red cavalier as Chrom spoke with his daughter that he didn't know about yet. Sully looking ready to kill almost, she was always one of my stronger characters honestly.

I kept peering around till I noticed the black robe a distance off, standing out against the around glow that illuminated the area where the ground split.

Lissa's gasp pulled me from my reverie, Lucina... I suppose I should call her Marth... Was now walking away. It appears she gave her warning.

"It appears his skills do not lie in talking, but elsewhere." Thank you for the obvious Fred, I'll go see what our Tactician is doing while you all talk for a moment.

I wonder what the inside of that tear looks like... Hm... Molten lava, and super heated rocks, black ashen rock walls leading all the way up.

"So..." Okay, let's try not to begin awkwardly. "How's the abyss look?" That's not any better, but I got her attention now.

"Abyss?" A single brow raised, her she looked to me confused.

"The tear in the earth, the crack that is full of lava, this thing you're looking in." Realization crossing her features as she looked back at it and grimaced.

"I'd say it looks deadly, but oddly beautiful." Something we can agree on, well she looks sad a bit...

"How's your side?" Giving it a pat, I smile slightly. "Lissa patched me up good. Almost like I didn't get hurt, except for the tear in my robe... and the stain."

A grimace, seems she's upset someone got hurt. "Hey, it's not like you knew this would happen. None of us have fought anything..." What words to use... "...dead-like before." Dead-like? Really... I could have just said zombie or something.

Ignoring the will the face palm, I notice her wince and a deep frown cross her features. Ah, okay... Guess she's blaming herself... Guess I can say something.

"So..." Every is seems occupied talking, mostly Frederick and Chrom. Most likely how much area has been affected and how, thankfully we're headed east from this newly formed canyon.

"I'm gonna go out a limb here." She looked at me funny. "On a limb? Are you going to stand over that?" She asked looking worriedly at me then back to the lava below in the rift.

"No..." I can feel a sigh escape my mouth as I pinch the bridge of my nose. "It's a form of slang... from my realm, means I'm about to try or say something potentially useful." Ashe looks thankfully relieved by that, though it was soon replaced with confusion.

"How do I ask this?" Musing out loud, she's waiting patiently though. "Do you-"

"Ashe, Belzac!" Damn it, Chrom! We both look at the prince, me in annoyance, and Ashe in curiosity.

"We're heading out!" I can see that, thanks. Ashe shoots me an apologetic look before answering. "We're coming! Give us a moment!"

"Talk later?" That smile... I can't help as my own forms. "Yea, let's not keep them waiting."

I sigh as she jogs off ahead of me, looking back at the torn earth I kick a lone rock into it, before jogging to catch up with everyone.

"So~" Lissa, what do you want, and why did you say that in such a sing-song way. Looking toward my fellow short compatriot, I can she the look of mischief in her eyes.

"What did you want with Ashe?" So that's what she wants to know. Hm... Let's see... Chrom is looking back here, Frederick seems suspicious now as he looks towards our lovely tactician, and Sully... Doesn't care... But, Virion seems genuinely curious as well.

"Why do you ask, Lissa?" The blonde healer, simply smiles. "Well, you two were a bit of a way off the whole time. Who knows what went on between you two."

Oh god... Now Frederick's glaring at me, seriously. And Ashe is looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Well Lissa..." Let's see is everyone looking, yep... Deep breath in... Out... In... Okay.

She's waiting for an answer and she certainly seems excited.

"Now, Lissa. You see when a man and woman love each other..." I begin and her face turns to one of shock as her cheeks fluster, Chrom's face turning bright red as he stumbles as well. Virion looks on apalled, while Sully just grins from atop her steed.

"Kenway!" Fred the suspicious interrupts as I laugh. "One should not say such things in front of Lissa, or milord." I can't hold it as he stops his horse and looks down on me, and Lissa's face doesn't help.

"Your face... Is so priceless." Was all I could say before I began laughing, the red on Lissa's face being replaced with realization.

"You just pranked me!" Oh god, her reaction is ever better, the disbelief. I wish I had a camera! Oh, how I wish!

Chrom is chuckling up front, his face still slightly red. And Ashe, has her face buried behind a book, though one could make out the slight tinge of red from her cheeks.

"Just wait, I'll get you back!" Lissa responded as she grinned, eyes once more lively and joyful. I feel as if I should worry now, and the sympathetic looks from Frederick and Chrom don't ease my fears.

"W-wait! Can we talk this out?" I feel a bit scared now. "Nope! Just wait till we get to Ylisstol!" She yelled before running to the front of the group, a smile on her face. I think I can spot horn sprouting from her hair... Maybe she should have left me for dead.

This is going to be a long walk.

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly had no idea what to do with this chapter, I played it over a few times while writing this and simply couldn't figure out what to do.<strong>

**The in-game chapter is rather short and the fight rather quick. The only note worthy things were Marth/Lucina showing up and getting Sully and Virion. And I know the guy has been in the world of FE for a year... But undead warriors... Not everyone is going to have an easy time fighting them, except Chrom with his broken sword. **

**And how come no one questioned the great tear in the ground that spewed fire balls? Really. Anywho, Reviews and Critique welcome. And thank you all for reading this short chapter.**


	3. Not a Chapter, but Info

So, I got to thinking over my unscheduled break, I could continue on with the current equation I have now. Or I could rework my this fanfiction.

If I reworked it, it would still be a FE with elements from another game

Still be a RobinxOC

But I have a few questions for the few who have read this and watch it.

Chrom I can write Chrom with either Olivia, Sumia, or Cordelia. Cordy is there because she's awesome and she deserves a chance with Chrom also.

Secondly I can just continue with the AC elements and not touch anything but question one is still relevant in anycase, or I can add elements from a game of similar style or setting. IE: Legend of Zelda, Elder Scrolls, The Tales of Series, etc. For games in a series, if you could review or pm with a specific game from it that'd be nice and I'll see what I can do.

Onto another topic while I'm at it, I'm currently working on a Mass Effect fanfic. Which has taken a lot of time to simply plan out chapter 1 (still not done), and among the others my fiance has suggested a few things which I would like opinions on.

One is an LoZ fic, in which Fi re-appears in a later time, A WONDERFUL101xViewtiful Joe fic, Skyrim fic with Link as dragon-born, and A Legend of Dragoon fic is the last one suggested.

Review, comment, pm, whatever you wish to do.

Thank you all, Anvast


End file.
